marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Richards (Earth-98570)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-98570 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Presumably American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Multiversal scientist/adventurer; formerly head of his universe's Nazi party. | Education = | Origin = Given superhuman powers after exposure to cosmic rays (Human mutate). | Place Of Birth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Dale Eaglesham | First = Fantastic Four #570 | Death = Fantastic Four #572 | HistoryText = Born into a universe where Nazi Germany succeeded in conquering the world during World War II, the brilliant yet cold Reed Richards grew up without a father, who vanished under mysterious circumstances in his youth. Raised by his mother alone without a positive male influence, he developed a wanderlust and eventually became a scientist working for Hitler's new space program. Origin Unable to solve the conundrum of how to shield his rocket from radiation, Richards enlisted the aid of several other scientists, with one, Viktor von Doom, able to find a solution. Richards promptly removed Doom's brain and attached a portion of it to his own through surgery, and discovered an entirely new purpose for the space flight. By altering the shielding to focus the cosmic rays rather than deflect them, he exposed himself, pilot Benjamin Grimm, and fellow passengers Jonathon and Susan Sturm to the radiation, thus gaining superpowers. Realizing that Hitler was unfit to lead humanity towards his vision of the future, Richards had the now monstrous Grimm kill the dictator along with the Sturm siblings during a public ceremony. As the new leader of the Nazi party, Richards somehow used his vast resources and intellect to obtain his universe's Infinity Gauntlet, which he dubbed the "God Hand". Before he could use it to remake the world, however, he was attacked by the superheroes of the world as form of revolt, and in a moment of desperation, accidentally destroyed the Earth, the solar system, and the Milky Way galaxy; with the gauntlet. The Council of Reeds Left floating in space after the destruction of his world, Richards eventually had the idea to create a bridge to another universe, discovering a pocket dimension where he met two alternate versions of himself who possessed Infinity Gauntlets of their own. Together, they founded the Interdimensional Council of Reeds. He would later attempt to convince Reed Richards of Earth-616 to join the Council by launching a surgical strike against the Doctor Doom of Earth-45, which ended in the villain being placed within the Hole, a space underneath the Council hall. Richards revealed that because his DNA had been spliced with that of his universe's own Victor von Doom, he understood that Doctor Doom - any Doctor Doom - will never stop of their own accord if faced with even the slightest other option, and must be detained. Richards-616 would later decline the offer to join their collective. Richards would continue to help lead the Council until the mad Celestials of Earth-4280 arrived to usurp control of their base's cross-dimensional gateway in an attempt to conquer the multiverse. Despite wielding the power of the Infinity Gauntlet, he was among the first to die in the attack. | Powers = * Superhuman Intellect: Like many of his multiversal counterparts, Reed Richards gained superhuman powers following exposure to interstellar radiation. However, instead of developing elasticity like the Earth-616 Reed, he instead gained greatly enhanced intellect. He has also exhibited possible mental powers such as telepathy, as he was once able to remove the shackles binding Benjamin Grim with seemingly only a thought. | Abilities = * Genius Scientist: Richards was described as having a "perfect mind" and has displayed advanced mental finesse in multiple fields of science, including helping to design an early spacecraft and performing open brain surgery on both a patient and himself. * Victor von Doom's Thought Process: By surgically implanting a portion of Victor von Doom's brain into his own, Richards now has the ability to mimic the thought patterns of Doctor Doom or any similar counterpart across the multiverse. Not only does this give him a generally better understanding of Doom and his methods than other Reeds, but it also grants him entirely separate insight on how to solve problems. * Swordsmanship | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Infinity Gauntlet | Transportation = | Weapons = Sword | Notes = * Although this Reed Richards first appeared in (and subsequently died in ), his origin was not revealed until . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Richards Family Category:Fencing Category:Artificially Enhanced Intelligence